


Nueva promesa

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Winter Cup
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Izuki llegó al gimnasio para la práctica de ese día, algo lo desconcertó de una manera bastante peculiar. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban reunidos frente a la salida que daba al patio comentando en voz baja y riendo de alguna especie de broma interna. Shun sólo negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad sobre qué era lo que causaba tanto revuelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nueva promesa

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic de Kuroko no Basuke ¡yay! Espero les guste, a mí no me ha convencido mucho, pero ha quedado decente. Todo está desde la perspectiva de Izuki. Mención implícita de Kiyoshi/Riko y Hyuuga/Riko.

Cuando Izuki llegó al gimnasio para la práctica de ese día, algo lo desconcertó de una manera bastante peculiar. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban reunidos frente a la salida que daba al patio comentando en voz baja y riendo de alguna especie de broma interna. Otros trataban de llegar a las ventanas para observar el exterior, al parecer necesitaban con urgencia ver lo que sucedía. Shun sólo negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad sobre qué era lo que causaba tanto revuelo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Seirin ganó la Copa de Invierno, derrotando al fuerte equipo de Rakuzan. Claro, el festejo duró muy poco ya que la entrenadora detuvo las celebraciones y empezó las prácticas rápidamente, alegando que los demás equipos comenzaron los entrenamientos para no perder tiempo.

Izuki por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo, la vida sin básquetbol no tenía sentido. Aún guardaba energías que en la Copa de Invierno nunca se agotaron, sino que crecieron en tamaño e intensidad. Así es, siempre fue la pasión de Izuki y jamás imaginó una vida en la que unirse a Seirin no era parte de ella.

Dejó los pensamientos nostálgicos para después y se concentró en la práctica que aún no comenzaba, por alguna rara y extraña ocasión.

Koganei fue el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada y de la mirada llena de confusión que les dio a todos.

―¡Hey, Itsuki! ―Dijo el número seis―, ¿te enteraste de lo que está pasando?

Al mencionarlo, el equipo rió de manera escandalosa. Hasta Kagami que sólo pensaba en básquet las veinticuatro horas del día se unió a su equipo en las burlas.

―No, si alguien fuera tan amable de explicarme qué es lo que sucede…

―¡Lo está haciendo!

―¡Sí! ¡En este mismo instante! Lástima que el capitán nos tenga prohibido salir…

―Ya les dije, idiotas, ¡al primero que se atreva a salir por esa puerta tendrá que dar mil vueltas a la escuela! ―Junpei gritó con todas sus fuerzas, para que todos sus compañeros escucharan―. Y juro que yo mismo me aseguraré de que cumplan con el castigo.

Izuki solo se quedó en silencio, confundido por la extraña actitud de todos. Incluso Hyuuga se encontraba más molesto de lo que acostumbraba en un día normal.

Por suerte, Kagami se apiadó de él y de una manera bastante fresca le contó lo que estaba pasando.

―Kiyoshi-senpai cumple su promesa de declararse a la persona que le gusta totalmente desnudo ―y con esa escueta explicación regresó a practicar sus tiros.

―Pero eso fue el año pasado y era en caso de perder ―Izuki dijo, mirando a los de segundo año.

―Kiyoshi hizo una nueva promesa antes de que la Copa de Invierno empezara ―Hyuuga mencionó mientras tiraba la pelota al aro―. Dijo que si ganábamos la Copa de Invierno, se le confesaría a la persona que le gusta, completamente desnudo.

Oh, es por eso que Hyuuga estaba molesto. Kiyoshi se le confesaba a Riko totalmente desnudo. Izuki se puso en los zapatos del capitán, sí alguien más se le declaraba a la chica que te gusta, aun siendo tu mejor amigo, debía doler bastante. Pero él era demasiado buen amigo como para interrumpirlos. 

Claro, entre Kiyoshi y Riko existía una confianza bastante grande, tanto que los dos se llamaban por su primer nombre, algo que no pasaba con Hyuuga, que era amigo de la entrenadora desde mucho antes. 

El interés y cariño que el jugador con el número siete le dedicó todo el tiempo a Riko era más que evidente pero por respeto a Teppei y miedo a la entrenadora, nadie se atrevió a decir nada en voz alta. O al menos siempre creyó eso.

Las risas de Seirin fueron silenciadas cuando una sonriente Riko entró al gimnasio. Lucía bastante feliz, Izuki pensó que tal vez le dijo que sí a Corazón de Hierro; pudo ver la mirada de Junpei ensombrecerse.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué no han empezado a practicar? ―preguntó Aida, tronándose los nudillos. Inmediatamente todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Todos los chicos se miraban entre sí, buscando al mártir que sería el valiente que le preguntara sobre Kiyoshi y la promesa. Hubo minutos de tensión entre ellos, hasta que un nervioso Koganei tomó la palabra.

―Kiyoshi-senpai… ―Comenzó el chico de cabello castaño, pero la entrenadora lo interrumpió.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Teppei? ―lo buscó entre todos los jugadores, pero frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo―. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está él?

Kiyoshi se retiró del equipo formalmente unos días después de ganar la Copa de Invierno. Fue un día bastante triste y emotivo. Izuki pudo jurar que todos los miembros del equipo lloraron al escuchar el discurso de despedida del fundador y miembro más querido de Seirin. Desde ese momento el jugador más alto asistía a las prácticas para ayudar a la entrenadora y al capitán, y aunque él ya no se unía a ellos para jugar, disfrutaba enormemente poder ser de ayuda.

El de cabello negro detuvo sus pensamientos cuando gritos de sorpresa y confusión llenaron el gimnasio.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Riko, confundida por la reacción de su equipo.

―¿N-no estabas con él? ―Hyuuga dijo con un pequeño temblor en la voz.

―Por supuesto que no. Yo vengo de una reunión que todos los clubes escolares de Seirin tuvieron. Y ahora que saciaron sus ansias, ¡a entrenar todo el mundo!

Izuki vio que el alivio inundó el rostro del capitán. Sin duda, le alegraba que la entrenadora no fuese la persona a la que Kiyoshi se confesó. Tal vez esto serviría para abrirle los ojos a Hyuuga y de una vez le pidiera a Riko que saliera con él.

Sin embargo, pensó Shun, si no era fue la entrenadora esa persona especial para Corazón de Hierro, ¿quién era?

―¡Oigan! ―gritó Riko, haciéndose oír sobre el ruido de tenis chirriando sobre el piso de madera y pelotas rebotando―, ¿alguien ha visto a Kuroko-kun?

Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, Tetsuya Kuroko entró al gimnasio. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo más ruido del necesario. Aunque, Izuki notó, había algo raro en él.

Para empezar, era más visible de lo normal. Como si todos en el equipo notaran su presencia a la primera mirada y fue lo que pasó. Tal vez ellos sólo se estaban acostumbrando a él y por fin terminarían esos sustos de muerte que el chico de cabello azul les daba todos los días.

―Llegas justo a tiempo, Kuroko-kun. Un minuto más y cien vueltas a la escuela sería tu castigo ―la entrenadora le señaló con el dedo índice.

―Lo siento mucho ―Kuroko dio una reverencia―, no volverá a pasar. 

Y con esas palabras, Kuroko se unió a sus compañeros en la práctica. 

Izuki se dio cuenta del profundo sonrojo que cubría la cara del número once, la piel pálida era de color rojo ahora. No estaba enfermo, pudo apreciar, ni cansado. Era un tipo de sonrojo muy atípico en él. Kuroko no era un chico que expresara sus emociones abiertamente o se dejase dominar por ellas, pero tal vez ocurrió algo que hizo que su cara ardiera sin poder controlarlo.

Mientras el tiempo pasó, Tetsuya apenas seguía el ritmo agotador de la práctica. Los pases tardaban un poco más en circular y hubo veces que la pelota se estrelló en el rostro del once. Algunos pases ni siquiera llegaron a sus manos.

Por lo menos la entrenadora aceptaba las disculpas educadas de Kuroko, pero el capitán estaba llegando a su límite.

Izuki lo notó, pero parecía que los demás apenas notaban ese… nerviosismo que embargaba al chico. 

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y las luces de Izuki se encendieron, así Shun pudo ver la situación con claridad.

Kiyoshi entró, sonriendo como el cabeza hueca que siempre fue. Caminaba apoyado sobre una muleta, ya que su lesión le impedía caminar con normalidad. Los demás lo saludaron rápidamente y el devolvió el saludo. No pasó desapercibido al número cinco que el sonrojo en el rostro de Kuroko volvió, algo que descuadró con la expresión seria que mantuvo mientras Kiyoshi lo miraba fijamente, sonriéndole de una manera bastante peculiar. Eso duró hasta que el balón se estrelló de nuevo en la cara del número once.

Para Izuki, Kuroko actuaba como si… Kiyoshi se le hubiese confesado.

Oh.

Así que era eso. No se lo esperaba, para ser francos. Izuki nunca supo que a Kiyoshi le gustara Kuroko. Realmente no pareció que ellos interactuaran mucho fuera de las prácticas y los partidos. Aunque suponía que todo debió ocurrir en sus tiempos libres. 

Ah, el amor. Siempre tan problemático. Izuki deseó que nadie saliera herido de aquella rara situación. 

Continuó con la práctica. No era asunto suyo y lo estaba distrayendo del partido.

La pelota se estrelló en la cara de Kagami por un mal pase de Kuroko e Izuki no puedo evitar reír. Mientras Kagami intentaba golpear al chico, pensó en lo que dirían todos si se enteraran de la razón de la torpeza del número once. 

Kiyoshi reía a carcajadas mientras Riko y Hyuuga lo miraban con confusión. No tenían ni idea de que él era el verdadero culpable de lo desastrosa de la práctica.

El amor era una cosa bastante rara.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.


End file.
